


in your arms

by idlewheel



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, slight angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlewheel/pseuds/idlewheel
Summary: after the dust settles, amy takes time to reflect on those horrible six months





	

Morning broke quickly as the sunset cracked and spread itself like an egg, the yellowing yolk warming the room with a dusty glow. As she awakes, stretching her tired limbs, she notices the warm object next other. Well, not really an object but the person she’s been missing the most for the past six months.

He’s snoring lightly, his bleached tousled hair is way longer than she remembers and she mentally reminds herself to make sure he gets a haircut as soon as possible.

But then, it hits her. He’s here. He’s here and he’s warm and he’s next to her. She recalls all the late nights she spent worrying herself sick about him. About all those times she reached out on the other side of the bed, seeking and craving him but coming up empty-handed.

She remembers the first month, the one that she spent in between constant worry and determination to make sure he got home safely. Before Jake left, he had made several of hand jokes about their separation. Saying, that now Taylor Swift would for sure write a song about them and that wouldn’t that be grand?

He laughed as he spoke, humor flecking his words but Amy saw the fear in his eyes, the fear that this would be the last time they saw each other. The fear shone bright as he held on tight to her hands and as his eyes darted around her face, trying to memorize every single of on her features.

She was doing the same but she was doing this to fuel the hunger for vengeance that pooled in her stomach. She would make sure that this would not be the very last time they saw one another. She would make sure that Jake would once again make a fogged up mess of her bathroom as he showered before work and she would make sure that once again he would loudly sing Taylor Swift in her ear as she was trying to work.

She would make sure that she would awake in his warm arms again.

When they told them that their goodbye was over and he was finally leaving, he scrambled for her quickly and held her tightly against his chest. Amy held him just as tight, feeling like the ground was falling from under her, like she was scrambling for something to hold on to.

The agent tapped on Jake’s shoulder and they slowly unwound themselves.

“It’s time.” The agent said. Jake nodded and leaned in and kissed her. It was sweeter than their first rushed kiss in that restaurant and despite the short time their lips pressed against one another, it was the longest kiss of her life.

As he walked away, his backpack trailing after him, he threw one last glance her way. Amy made a promise to herself, she would get him home.

The first month was the worst. She’s ashamed to admit how many times she wore one of his shirts to sleep. Rosa stops by many nights and the two of them, missing their significant others, get drunk, watch crappy reality TV and even buy several old TVs at a pawn shop to throw off the roof. It’s not exactly Amy’s way of grieving but she appreciates the company.

The rest of the squad worries about her, even Gina, who accompanies to her trivia night. It’s nice of everyone to want her feeling better but all she really wants is Jake to come back. 

So, behind their backs, she conducts an investigation of her own. There’s no way in hell that Jimmy Figgis is untraceable and she can find him.

Despite her determination to get him behind bars, she comes up with nothing. Every single lead leads to a dead-end and she fills with despair.

She misses Jake more than anything and this feels like she’s letting him down. AFter the fifth lead that takes her nowhere, Gina leads her into a small tip. She doesn’t say it bluntly but she says, “Snapchat is awesome because it deletes the pictures within a day and everybody can see them. You have to make a username though. You can make one like mine, _dancingwolves_ , two of my favorite things.”

She feels strange and slightly old to be using the app but she continues. She knows that Jake will find her,she knows him better than anyone and he knows her better than anyone else. She’s sure that he’ll get it.

Nothing happens for weeks on the app and she begins to feel despair. In the third month, someone adds her. They share no common friends and the number connected to it is not in her contact list. When Terry walks by, Amy tosses her phone into her drawer. Terry eyes her strangely but doesn’t push it.

She goes to restroom and locks the door. _fearlesspeaknow_ is his username and Amy rolls her eyes at it but her heart is warmer than it’s been in months. The whole day she fidgets as she tries to determine what to post, now out of ideas. 

As she’s walking home, she runs into that stray cat that Jake fed every morning, the one that followed him to work. A lightbulb lights in her head. 

She makes sure the cat follows her home and she urges it to wait outside, knowing the cat doesn’t understand her. Amy runs into the apartment and fills the stray cat’s bowl. She’s relieved to find it still waiting, wide, green eyes blinking. As she sets it down, the cat sniffs her sleeves and Amy leaves it there, knowing that it’s smelling Jake all over her.

The cat slowly starts eating and Amy’s hands shake as she snaps the picture. “ _A new friend_ ” she captions it and sends it. She sits in the steps of her building, petting the cat until it falls asleep next to her. She keeps refreshing until finally, he’s opened it. 

Her heart floats and she grins. It’s a very small contact and she’s not even fully sure that it’s Jake behind that specific username but she can’t stop the grin upon her face.

After that, she posts pictures of whatever she can. Her breakfast, of Gina, of little baby Ava and even of Jake’s mom. He doesn’t do anything beside see the pictures, he doesn’t even message her but Amy’s still glad for the little connection they have. 

She gets one sort-of reply when she posts a picture of herself with the caption _“It’s so cold_ ”. He screenshots the picture and Amy fills with dread. She hopes that his handler doesn’t see her picture in his phone, she’s more than sure the both of them would be in a lot of trouble. 

She doesn’t hear anything but after that, he stops looking at her pictures and soon, Amy stops posting. Haas doesn’t tell her anything about the app the short times they’ve talked and Amy just writes it off as him being cautious. 

After that, the days start blending together and Amy’s investigation goes nowhere.

She drowns herself in work and by the fifth month, the only world she knows is work. Mid-way through the fifth month, one of her informants leaks information about Figgis. She tells Jake’s handler and the FBI and while they try to shake her off from coming, she makes sure she’s part of the raid. 

They find nothing. 

It turns out to be a false tip and Amy blames herself. That night, before she goes to sleep, she calls his phone. Beside her, it rings and she ignores it until it leads her into voicemail. She falls asleep with the phone pressed to her ear the sound of his laughter echoing the chambers of her heart.

When Terry tells her about Holt and about Captain Stentley not letting them go, she feels that disappointment in her belly that felt in the raid. She’s let him down again. But then, she tells herself that she can’t let him down again, that she had to save him.

Jake had once asked her if she was okay with lying to her captain, back then she was almost sick at doing that but now, as they drive towards Florida, Holt and Jake, she doesn’t recognize the girl from all those months ago.

When they arrive to Florida, her heart beats faster at the prospect of not only being at the same state as him but seeing, talking and touching him. She knows that this is not over, they still have to arrest Figgis, but she craves for that sweet ending, that sweet reunion between them. 

When she finally does see him, when she punches him in the throat, she knows it’s not that fairytale reunion but it’s so _them_. Despite that, things between them are awkward at first and Amy blames that on the time and maybe the swamp temperature they’re in right now. Secretly, she’s scared that things are not going to be the same between them, that they’re going to be stuck in this awkward limbo of strange smiles and awkward almost-kisses but when Jake nods at her, when he tells everything with a single nod, she knows that they’re back in the same place they were before. 

And sure, sharing their first kiss back as he almost kills himself by asking for the wrong blood is not ideal but it’s the most beautiful moment of her life. (Despite the fact that he looks like Vanilla Ice)

He awakes as her minds drift towards that flight back home and he slowly drags her back down to lying position. She lets herself be taken, her thoughts now back on that perfect smell of _him_.

And as the sun warms the room around them, it doesn’t compare to the feeling of his arms around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello first time writing for b99 and i really hope you enjoy this! please leave a comment with your thoughts.


End file.
